The replacement of segments of human blood vessels with synthetic vascular grafts is well accepted practice in the medical arts; and vascular graft prostheses comprised of synthetic materials are commonly used for the replacement of segments of human blood vessels. Synthetic vascular grafts presently exist in a wide variety of dimensions and configurations, and are formed as substrates from many different kinds of materials.